Lembayung di Batas Negeri
by Hanashimi Hani
Summary: Canon. Lembayung di batas negeri, sampaikan sejuta angan. Semayamkan beribu kasih, menahtai kedalaman hati. Dua insan memadu cinta dalam gejolak kedilemaan. Akhirnya, takdir mengakhiri arus penantian yang dinanti.


**Lembayung di Batas Negeri**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Tidak ada keuntungan materil apapun dalam membuat fanfic ini saya hanya meminjam sementara karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC/Typos/Gaje/lebay/abal/EYD berantakan/alur maju-mundur

* * *

Bersama tenggelamnya lembayung di ufuk barat

Bertahta asa menakjemu dalam sukma berbalut kerinduan

Dua insan terunung takdir kait yang mengikat

Pesona lembayung mengikrarkan darma kesetiaan

* * *

Tuhan sudah merelakan mereka saling terikat dalam balut kecintaan, berbuah rindu tak tertahankan. Tuhan masih mengombang-ngambingkan perasaan rindu dalam kedilemaan yang belum berujung, supaya menitikpuncakan kerinduan di antara mereka. Balut asa tertahta, tersemayam dalam relung hati terdalam, mengejolakan kedidihan rasa rindu. Dibaluti perasaan dilema, mereka mampu mengamuflasekan rasa hati dengan orang-orang disekitarnya sehingga tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa mereka menyimpan perasaan mendalam yang tak tertahankan.

Sejak rencana _genjutsu mugen tsukuyomi no jutsu_ Madara berhasil dilumpuhkan para punggawa tim tujuh: Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura yang membuat orang-orang terlepas dari mimpi-mimpi kosong mereka. Hubungan dua insan tersebut malah merenggang, terbentang jauh antara barat dan timur, seakan ada dinding pemisah yang alot dirobohkan, membuat jarak diantara mereka terutup, sulit diakses. Mereka seakan kehilangan asa terhadap mimpi yang sulit digapai. Kemenangan adalah harga mati dari sebuah asa yang diperjuangkan mati-matian.

Semua orang memang bersorak-sorai terhadap kemenangan yang dicapai tim tujuh dalam mengalahkan Madara, namun tanpa terduga tersempil kesedihan pada sebagian orang yang kehilangan asa terhadap mimpi mereka. Kesedihan bukan karena berhasil menang, melainkan kesedihan karena mimpi itu ternyata angan kosong belaka. Genjutsu Madara terlalu indah bagi sebagian orang, apa yang dimimpikan menjadi tercapai. Terkadang kenyataan memang sangat menyakitkan relung hati, namun bukan berarti kita kehilangan asa. Mimpi hanya akan menjadi angan kosong bila yang bersangkutan enggan berjuang, tergerak untuk mewujudkan.

Angan itu menjadi kedilemaan terutama bagi pemuda berkucir satu dari Konoha, Nara Shikamaru, dan gadis berkucir empat dari Suna, Sabaku Temari. Dalam pertarungan hidup-mati melawan Madara, mereka berdua termasuk orang yang terjebak dalam _genjutsu mugen tsukuyomi_ Madara yang membuat para korban _genjutsu_ memasuki dimensi dunia khayal mereka. Mereka terpikirkan bahwa mimpi mereka itu hanya akan menjadi angan kosong karena begitu banyak tembok penghalang menuju perwujudan nyata. Terlalu banyak tahapan yang membuat mereka enggan tergerak.

###

Lembayung bertahta di langit Suna dengan begitu indahnya, pesonanya yang kemerahan mampu membuat orang berdecak kagum, sulit untuk mengindahkan mata barang sejenak. Beberapa detik lagi lembayung akan berganti dengan kontras kegelapan yang dihiasi manik-manik cerah para bintang bercahaya terang. Seorang anak manusia, termenung menatap lembayung dengan hati gundah-gulana memikirkan perubahan kontras sikap seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini lebih tertutup dan terkesan mengisolasi diri dari dirinya.

"Kau seperti orang kehilangan akal saja, terus memandang lembayung tanpa henti. Sudah saatnya kau menghentikan kegiatan tak bermanfaat itu. Memangnya, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Temari? " suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan memadang Temari di beranda kamar miliknya yang gordennya diikat di samping kanan-kiri dengan pengait. Temari terkagetkan, ia segera terkesiap dan langsung memutarkan kepala, menilik siapa pemilik suara.

"Rupanya kau, Gaara. Tidak biasanya kau mengusik kegiatanku. Ada apa kau kemari?"tanya Temari dengan agak sedikit tidak suka. Segera saja, Temari memutar posisi menjadi berhadapan dengan Gaara.

Mata Temari terus menilik pergerakan Gaara yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya dengan jubah kazekage-nya yang berkibar-kibar terhembus angin Suna yang masuk melalui mulut beranda yang terbuka lebar.

"Ada surat untukmu dari Konoha," jawab Gaara sekenanya seraya menyodorkan surat yang sembari tadi tersembunyi di lengan jubah kazekage-nya.

Atensi Temari kini teralihkan pada sepucuk surat berwarna putih gading yang sudah berada di genggaman tangannya. Ia menilik setiap inci badan surat, mencari nama pengirim yang tertera, namun rupanya tidak ada. Heran, akhirnya Temari memutuskan bertanya pada Gaara.

"Tidak tertera nama pengirimnya. Dari siapa ini?" kini antensi Temari beralih pada Gaara yang berdiri tegak di depannya.

Temari menghembuskan nafas panjang tatkala melihat bahu Gaara terangkat dan gelengan kepala sebagai tanda ketidaktahuannya. Hatinya mendadak terkaget-kaget ketika Gaara memberitahu siapa yang mengirimkan surat tersebut. Segera juga, rasa gundah menyelimuti hatinya tatkala mengetahui kepergian singkat sang _postman_ tanpa terlebih dahulu berpamitan dengannya. Tidak biasanya dia begitu. Biasanya acap kali menerima misi ke Suna, ia selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk berkunjung ke kediamannya walau untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang dan meminta makan. Meskipun menurutnya itu merepotkan, tapi selalu ia lakukan dengan alasannya hanya dirinya yang sanggup menerima kehadiran dia di Suna.

"Shikamaru yang mengantarkan surat tersebut tadi siang bersama surat undangan dari Rokudaime Hokage. Sekarang dia sudah pulang ke Konoha. Dia hanya mengatakan 'berikan surat ini untuk kakak perempuanmu' lalu lekas undur diri," jelas Gaara seraya memasang tampang curiga, tersempil rasa ingin mengetahui hubungan antara kakaknya itu dengan pemuda Konoha bernama, Shikamaru. Hatinya mulai merasakan ada hal ganjil dari hubungan mereka yang terlihat renggang akhir-akhir ini, juga perubahan sikap kakaknya yang lebih pemurung dari biasanya.

Begitu nama Shikamaru disebut, Temari berubah raut muka menjadi lebih cerah. Namun kembali murung ketika mengetahui dia pergi tanpa pamit padanya. Tersempil rasa penasaran tentang isi surat tersebut, dan sikap tidak biasa Shikamaru. Ia jadi tidak sabar ingin cepat membacanya.

"Apa dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu hal padamu?" tanya Temari dengan harap-harap cemas. Tatapannya begitu menyiratkan keinginada-atensi-an dari Shikamaru yang sudah lama tidak menjalin komunikasi.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa? Kuamati akhir-akhir ini kau jadi lebih pemurung. Aku khawatir bila kau terus-terusan begitu, akan sangat berdampak buruk bagi kesehatanmu. Jujur lah! Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu?" tanya Gaara yang kini atensinya lebih pada sikap murung sang kakak.

Mendadak sikap Temari berubah murung, "Aku hanya sedikit heran saja dengan perubahan sikap Shikamaru yang seakan menjauhiku. Memangnya, ada yang salah denganku?"

Kemurungan Temari, Gaara tanggapi dengan seulas senyum yang terlukis indah di wajah porselinnya. Penuturan Temari berhasil membuat keganjilan Gaara menjelas. Ternyata memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Shikamaru dan Temari. Gaara kembali tersenyum tatkala menyimpulkan bahwa kakaknya menyimpan perasaan pada pemuda Konoha itu. Ia baru menyadarinya.

"Tidak perlu risau. Nanti kita akan bertemu dengannya," tandas Gaara seakan tahu apa yang diinginkan Temari, sebuah pertemuan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Temari antusias.

"Kita mendapat undangan pernikahan dari Konoha. Naruto akhirnya dengan mantap mempersunting putri sulung Hyuga Hiashi, Hyuga Hinata. Resepsinya akan digelar lima hari lagi. Sebaiknya, kau lekas bersiap diri. Perjalanan menuju Konoha memakan waktu hingga tiga hari. Kita akan memulainya besok pagi bersama Kankuro dan petinggi yang lain. Perkiraan kita sampai pas pra-resepsi, sehingga ada selang waktu bagi kita untuk merehatkan diri karena pastinya perjalanan tiga hari bukanlah perjalanan yang menyenangkan bukan?! "

"Lalu bagaimana dengan undangan pernikahan Nona Mizukage di Kiri, Gaara?"

"Masih lama, itu sekitar dua minggu-an lagi."

Tiba-tiba mentari terbit di wajah porselin Temari. Kini, mimik wajahnya jauh lebih menyenangkan dari sebelumnya. Tak ada gurat kesedihan, kegalauan, kefrustasian yang tercetak di wajah anggunnya. Yang ada gurat kebahagiaan, kesumringahan tersemayam indah di parasnya, makin terlihat cantik lah dia. Bak _snowhite _memakan buah apel pemberian seorang nenek, Temari bergegas menuju ranjangnya untuk segera mengatupkan mata, tak sabar menunggu hari esok yang menurutnya cemerlang dan sangat dinanti.

Tanpa menunggu perintah Temari untuk segera beranjak pergi, Gaara dengan cekatan segera undur diri dari ruang pribadi sang kakak, sebelum sang kakak menemui pembaringannya, dan terlelap di sana.

Sebelum jauh terlelap, pikiran Temari mengawang ke saat-saat di mana dirinya ikut andil dalam perjuangan melawan Madara, yang mana dengan mata telanjang dia melihat keberanian Hinata yang terkenal pemalu berhasil membangkitkan mental Naruto yang sempat turun akibat kata-kata pedas Obito. Hinata dengan berani memegang pipi Naruto, memberikan kata-kata penyemangat untuk tidak mudah menyerah dengan prinsipnya.

Terkadang Temari merasa dirinya kecil dibanding jiwa pemberani Hinata. Disaat-saat paling menyedihkan, Hinata selalu berada di samping Naruto untuk menyemangatinya. Sedangkan dia, selalu tidak ada disaat-saat paling menyedihkan Shikamaru. Bahkan saat guru Asuma dan ayahnya tercinta, Shikaku Nara, meninggal Temari tidak mampu mendampinginya. Andai waktu bisa diputar ulang seperti roda pedati, Temari ingin sekali menggenggam tangannya, memberi pelukan hangat dan sebuah kata-kata penyemangat pada saat-saat menyedihkan itu

Ah, memikirkan hal itu, membuat dada Temari semakin terasa sesak saja, seolah ada beban berat yang memenuhi rongga paru-parunya. Pikiran-pikiran itu membuat Temari lupa dengan niat utamanya membaca surat pemberian Shikamaru yang ia simpan di laci meja rias. Ia sama sekali benar-benar melupakan surat itu. Entah kapan ingatnya, belum diketahui pasti. Kini yang memenuhi pikirannya adalah bagaimana bisa bertemu Shikamaru saat kunjungan undangan resespi pernikahan Naruhina? dan apa kalimat yang pantas untuk ditanyakan tatkala bertemu Shikamaru? serta masih banyak presepsi yang ia pikirkan.

* * *

Lembayung di batas negeri, sampaikan sejuta angan

Semayamkan beribu kasih, menahtai kedalaman hati

Dua insan memadu cinta dalam gejolak kedilemaan

Akhirnya, takdir mengakhiri arus penantian yang dinanti

* * *

**__Flashback__**

"Menurutku lembayung di batas negeri lebih mempesona daripada lembayung di pusat negeri."

Pernyataan seorang wanita membuat pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya beralih dari menatap lembayung menjadi menatap sang wanita yang juga tengah menatap pesona lembayung di batas negeri Suna dan Konoha dengan sikap bokong terduduk, dan kaki terselonjor ke depan. Wajahnya tampak menunjukan keheranan.

"Bukankah itu sedikit merepotkan, kau harus jauh-jauh pergi ke perbatasan negeri hanya untuk menatap lembayung. Memangnya apa yang menarik dari itu?" tanya sang pemuda yang kini posisinya berubah terbaring dengan tangan menyilang di belakang kepala sebagai bantalan. Sesekali kuapan kantuk tercipta di mulutnya.

"Kebanyakan laki-laki memang tidak bisa menunjukan atensinya terhadap sesuatu hal, sehingga cenderung sangat membosankan bila berlama-lama dengan mereka," jelas sang wanita yang nampak tidak suka dengan sikap apatis teman seperjalanannya

"Sudahlah, Temari. Jangan membuat dirimu rumit sendiri. Katakan saja dengan jelas apa alasanmu? _gitu_ saja _kok_ repot . Itulah wanita, selalu banyak alasan untuk membantahkan. Sehingga banyak lelaki kerepotan dan memilih menyerah."

"Kenapa sekarang kau yang malah mencari-cari perkara. Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berdebat lagi. Aku sudah lelah seharian mengomelimu. Baiklah tuan pemalas, Nara Shikamaru, akan kuperjelas, dan mohon perhatiannya baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulangi perkataanku lagi. Begini... Bagiku lembayung di batas negeri memberi arti mendalam, di mana titik pertemuan dua negeri seolah terhubung. Dua negeri seakan tidak ada jurang pemisah karena lembayung telah menyatukan perasaan mereka. Keindahan yang tercipta menjadi pengasih di antara dua negeri, karena keindahan dapat meluruhkan keegoisan, menciptakan keserasian yang membuat ikatan terjalin kuat dan harmonis. Sedangkan lembayung di pusat negeri hanya menciptakan kearoganan, keegoisan karena mereka sama-sama beranggapan bahwa lembayung milik mereka lah yang paling indah padahal mereka tidak saling mengetahui kebenarannya diakibatkan keengganan mereka untuk saling mengetahui, ataupun sekedar bersosialisasi."

Temari terdiam menatap lembayung yang beberapa detik lagi akan lenyap ditelan kegelapan. Anak-anak rambutnya melambai-lambai diterpa hiliran angin yang berhembus pelan. Sunyi merayap keadaan. Tidak terdengar sahutan seseorang yang ada di sampingnya. Penasaran, akhirnya ia mendelikan muka ke samping, sekedar mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Rasa kesal menyelimuti hati tatkala mengetahui orang yang diajak bicara malah sibuk membuat pulaunya sendiri. Shikamaru tertidur pulas, mungkin bosan mendengar ocehan berantai Temari. Rasa ingin memukul segera masuk ke dalam relung Temari, namun menjadi urung ketika melihat wajah polos Shikamaru yang tengah tertidur nyenyaknya seperti bayi merah. Akhirnya Temari memutuskan untuk berbaring sejenak di sampingnya: badannya memang agak terasa lelah karena seharian berlompatan dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain. Sepertinya Shikamaru tidak akan keberatan bila Temari berbaring di sampingnya, lagipula jarak mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Cukup aman bagi Temari untuk berbaring.

"Ah, kau memang selalu begitu. Tidak bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik. Mulutku sudah hampir kering karena terlalu lama mengoceh. Eh, kau malah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Memangnya aku ini sedang membacakan sebuah dogeng pengantar tidur untukmu apa?! teganya kau!"

Dalam keadaan terbaring, Temari masih saja sibuk mengoceh perihal kelakukan tidak sopan Shikamaru yang menurutnya tidak menghargai perasaan perempuan. Tiba-tiba, Temari mengingat satu hal: tujuannya kemari bukanlah untuk menatap lembayung bersama tuan merepotkan, melainkan cepat bergegas menuju Suna untuk mengirimkan paket hadiah dari Konoha bagi kazekage yang beberapa waktu lalu berulang tahun yang ke-19. Segera saja ia bangkit dari keterbaringannya, dan pergi mendekat pada Shikamaru.

"Hei tuan pemalas. Ayo bangun. Bukan saatnya untuk bermalas-malasan. Kita bukan ditugaskan bermalas-malasan di tempat ini, tapi ditugaskan untuk mengirimkan paket. Bukankah kau ditugaskan hokage untuk memastikan aku beserta paketnya pulang dengan selamat. Hei tuan pemalas...Shikamaru Nara...ayo bangun lah!" Temari terus merajuk seraya menguncang-guncangkan badan Shikamaru cukup kasar yang membuat Shikamaru merasa terganggu.

Tanpa terduga Shikamaru menangkap kedua tangan Temari yang jahil menguncang-nguncangkan tubuhnya, lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Mendadak sekujur badan Temari bergetar, dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Wajahnya yang menempel di dada bidang Shikamaru, membuat pipinya memerah panas bak tomat yang matang direbus. Tak ada niat buruk apapun yang tersempil di hati Shikamaru. Ia hanya ingin memberi pelajaran Temari atas kelancangannya, mengganggu acara bersantainya.

Badan Temari terasa diborgol, tubuhnya terkunci pelukan Shikamaru. Temari berusaha melepaskan diri, namun kekuatan tangan Shikamaru terlalu kuat. Sampai Shikamaru mengucapkan sepatah kata, membuat Temari terlepas dan mati kutu.

"Jika kau ingin selamat. Jangan pernah berani mengusik tidurku. Jika kau melakukan itu lagi. Aku tidak akan segan-segan menciummu."

Penjelasan Shikamaru membuat Temari mati kutu, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Menurutnya, Shikamaru sudah diluar kendali, sudah kerasukan setan, ia jadi merasa takut. Namun dibalik itu, segurat senyum tercipta di bibir Shikamaru tanpa diduga Temari. Rupanya ucapan Shikamaru tidak benar-benar serius, dia hanya sedang bermain-main dengannya karena bosan terus berada dalam kondisi yang menjemukan. Dia sengaja membuat Temari tak berkutik agar mampu diam dari ocehan berantainya.

* * *

Masih teringat jelas fragmen-fragmen kebersamaan dirinya bersama Shikamaru beberapa kurun waktu lamanya. Terutama saat kebersamaan terakhir sebelum perang dunia shinobi diultimatumkan. Temari masih mengingat jelas wajah ramah, kecandaan Shikamaru tatkala itu. Bahkan hal itu masih sanggup membuat pipi Temari memerah tatkala mengingatnya. Namun sungguh ironi, setelah perang dunia shinobi berakhir, semuanya berubah. Shikamaru berubah 180 derajat dari biasanya seolah sudah tidak mengenal dirinya, menggangap lenyap dirinya dari dunia. Sebuah pertanyaan, apa yang membuat Shikamaru berubah? dan Apa ada yang salah dalam diri Temari?

"Temari, sudah saatnya kita bergegas sebelum senja menjemput malam."

Mendengar tuturan Gaara, Temari segera terkesiap. Ia mengecek kembali peralatan yang akan dibawanya menuju Konoha. Angin sejuk berhembus pelan, menerpa pori-pori wajah para musafir. Nampaknya, para anggota sudah berkumpul dan siap memulai perjalanan panjang yang cukup melelahkan. Para anggota terlihat sibuk dengan urusan mereka: Kankuro sibuk mengecangkan tali pembungkus _puppet-_nya, Gaara terlihat sibuk menutup lubang kendi raksasanya, Temari tengah sibuk mengecangkan _obi_ kimono-nya, Matsuri tengah sibuk menata rambutnya agar tetap terlihat cantik di depan _sensei-nya_ sekaligus kazekage, Gaara. Hanya mereka yang terlihat datang, rupanya para petinggi memilih bersemanyam di Suna karena mereka khawatir bila semua orang hebat pergi, bagaimana dengan keadaan negeri yang ditinggalkannya. Maka mereka memutuskan untuk menetap, berjaga-jaga bila terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Gaara selaku kazekage amat memaklumi kekhawatiran mereka, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyetujui usulan mereka.

"Mari kita berangkat!"

Gaara mengomando para anggota seraya menggerakan isyarat tangan. Segera, mereka tersiap-siap berlari dengan beriringan. Debu pasir pun segera mengepul, mencirikan pasir yang telah terjamah manusia, langkah kaki pun terbentuk dengan seirama. Lenggangan langit dari sekumpulan awan, serta kesahabatan sorotan mentari menjadi peneman perjalanan mereka.

"Aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu, Shikamaru?"

.

.

.

_**Bersambung**_

* * *

Maaf kali ini chapternya agak sedikit pendek dikarenakan kesibukan saya di dunia nyata. Ini juga saya curi-curi nulisnya. Sudah gatal rasanya tidak menulis lagi. Bagaimana kesan kalian dengan fanfik terbaru saya? Saya menunggu kesediaan para sobat untuk mereview cerita ini bila fanfik ini memang pantas untuk dilanjutkan. Mohon maaf bila terdapat kesalahan menulis yang saya tidak sadari. Bila memang ada kesalahan yang fatal, boleh komentar di kotak review. see you. :)


End file.
